


Interrupted

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’ sense of timing had always been awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemaryandrue (Rosie_Rues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/gifts).



> R, thanks again for agreeing to pinch hit. Pulling exchanges off would be nigh on impossible without people being generous with their time!

Sirius could hear McCartney's graveled vocals drifting down the hall as he opened the front door of James' place. He tossed his coat on the stairs and kicked off his shoes.

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore, well you know I nearly broke down and cried._

The house was dark, save the light coming from the open door to Remus' bedroom. At least that explained the musical choice; despite any number of attempts on Sirius' part, James never did make it much past the Wizarding wireless offerings.

_Believe when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm._

He made his way down the hall and felt his stomach knot a bit. He hadn't expected to find Remus here by himself and wasn't sure his nerves were ready for that eventuality. Neither of them had yet to acknowledge the drunken quasi-argument three nights prior over the relative merits of jammie dodgers versus hobnobs that ended with Remus pushing him up against a wall and snogging him within an inch of his life. Had James, stuck out on a mission in Abingdon, not decided to show off his newly acquired Patronus-forming skills (third time that week), Sirius liked to think he and his hobnobs would have regained the upper hand.

When he got to the door he peered around the edge before nudging it the rest of the way open. Remus was lying back on his bed, eyes closed, idly rolling a lit joint between his left thumb and forefinger. Not wanting to disturb him, Sirius crossed the room, sank down on the floor next to the bed and rested his head against the mattress.

'An Abbey Road kind of night?' he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray his nerves.

Remus hummed and passed the joint down to him.

'Never reckoned you as one for Oh! Darling. It seems too...' Sirius trailed off before bringing the joint to his lips.

'Overwrought?' Remus supplied.

Sirius exhaled. 'You could say that.'

'Worried I'm stepping on your territory?'

If the music and the gillyweed weren't making him feel as languid as Remus looked, he'd be tempted to climb up there and either hex or kiss off the smirk he knew had to be on Remus’ face. Either would suit just fine. Instead he inhaled again before offering the joint up.

Remus' fingers lingered along Sirius' wrist before taking the joint back. The sensation sent sparks up his arm and made his head swim.

'Where's James?' he asked once Remus' fingers pulled away.

'Left a while ago with Lily and Pete. No one wanted to cook, so they decided to see what was on offer at Leaky.'

Sirius wanted to ask more but the music and the smoke continued to set in and everything except the urge to just let both overtake him faded into the background. They remained like that, Remus sprawled on his bed, Sirius stretched along the floor, leaning against the mattress as the album continued. Their only movements were the occasional passing of the joint and Remus' flick of his wand to turn the album over when Side A came to its abrupt end.

'Want the last?'

Sirius blinked and Remus nudged his ear. 'Huh?' was all he managed.

'Was offering you the last of gillyweed.'

Sirius reached up until he found Remus' wrist and tugging his hand in front of his mouth, he guided the joint to his lips.

'Lazy git.'

Sirius inhaled and when he was done, he let go of Remus' wrist. Remus pulled away and Sirius hear him mutter a spell, which he assumed was to vanish the remains. He felt Remus shuffle about on the bed and was debating turning to see what he was up to when he felt Remus' fingers snake along the back of his neck and up into this hair.

Sighing, he let his head fall forward. His world narrowed to the sensation of fingers on his skin and scalp until he felt a tug on his hair.

'It's getting long.'

 _Mmmm_ was the only reply he gave.

Remus tugged again. 'Come up here.'

Sirius felt his stomach knot again. He stood, trying not to sway as he did. Remus smiled at him as moved to the far side of the bed and propped himself up on his elbow. Sirius slid down next to him and tucked an arm under between the pillow and his head. Remus leant in and brushed his lips against Sirius'.

Sirius tried following suit but Remus pulled back with a slow grin. 'Hey,' Remus whispered.

He pulled his arm out from under his head and reached out and grabbed the back of Remus’ neck, pulling him back towards him as a response. Remus’ lips found his, followed in quick succession with his tongue. Through the fog of the gillyweed, Sirius tried to savor the contours and textures of Remus’ mouth. It all remained a little too fuzzy around the edges, and he vowed to find the next possible opportunity to do this sober.

Sirius was brought back into the moment when he felt a hand run down his chest and come to rest on his stomach. He pushed up almost involuntarily, and as he did, felt Remus smile against his lips. Sirius smiled back then nipped at Remus' lower lip. The hand inched farther down and slid the bottom of his t-shirt up. As Remus traced circles around his navel, Sirius set his own hand to the task of unbuttoning Remus' shirt.

He was three buttons in when he heard a door open and voices drift down the hall.

‘Is that Sirius’ bike out front?’ James called.

'Fuck,' he muttered as he flopped his head back against the pillow and willed away his erection. James’ sense of timing had always been awful.

'He's in here with me,' Remus called back. He pulled away and set to re-buttoning his shirt. Sirius slid off the bed and repositioned himself back on the floor, wondering how Remus could sound so calm.

'Oi, Plonker! Do you just throw your stuff anywhere you please?'

Sirius tilted his head back and rolled his eyes. He was pleased when he saw Remus bite back a laugh.

'Are you channeling one of my mother’s house elves?'

Remus prodded him with his toe. 'Are either of you capable of carrying on a conversation that doesn’t involve yelling across the flat?'

'He started it.' Remus poked him again.

'Pete and I brought beer,' James continued. 'Do either of you gits care to tear yourselves away from whatever that droning is and join us?'

Sirius heard Remus sigh and felt ridiculously pleased.

'You better have bought good stuff, Potter.' Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. 'Not that shit you found last time.'

As Remus left the room, Sirius groaned and banged his head against the mattress one last time.


End file.
